Liquid crystal display devices have been widely applied in electronic devices such as mobile phones, televisions, and notebook PCs due to characteristics of low radiation, small thickness, and other benefits. In a liquid crystal display device, a display panel is divided into a plurality of pixel units by a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, with each pixel unit provided with a thin film transistor. When a driving circuit drives the display panel, a scan signal is supplied to gate lines successively, thereby turning on thin film transistors in a row of pixel units to which the scanned gate line correspond, so as to enable voltage signals on data lines to be supplied on pixel electrodes of pixel units through the thin film transistors which are turned on.
However, when the driving circuit turns off, the thin film transistors in the pixel units generally do not turn off simultaneously, thereby resulting in certain residual images on the display panel.